


Journey to the Distant Shore  5: Weigh Anchor

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-28
Updated: 2003-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Reyes and Doggett warn Mulder and Scully that a former Marine plans to sell a script about Mulder's trial.





	Journey to the Distant Shore  5: Weigh Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Weigh Anchor

## Weigh Anchor

### by Pattie

Journey to the Distant Shore: Part 5: 

Title: Weigh Anchor 

Author: Pattie 

Classification: MSR 

Spoiler: "The Truth", Seasons 1 through 9. 

Archive: Okay, fine, whatever. Prefer Gossamer. 

Feedback: Sure! It's getting to feel good! 

Summary: The seas ahead may be calm or stormy. Either way, our heroes finally get the call and embark on a new journey. How will they fare? All they know is, they have a goal and they are together in this forever. 

Disclaimer: Mulder, Scully, William, Doggett, Reyes and all other characters featured and referred to are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. 

Day 4, 7:00 a.m.  
Li'l Ale-i-Inn,  
Roswell, New Mexico 

Mulder and Scully's Motel Room 

Scully washed down the last of her morning coffee as Mulder tackled the last of a double-serving of scrambled eggs. 

"I don't know about you, Scully. After last night's marathon night's "dancing", I am still hungry!" 

"Well, keep up your strength. Round two tonight." 

"You boast," he teased. After a few minutes of peace and quiet as Scully finished putting on her make-up and tying her hair back, Mister Hungry asked the inevitable question. He'd been putting it off until they felt relatively at ease in Roswell. "How have you handled your finances Scully? Have you re-arranged your money?" 

"Well, Monica was kind enough to pack my wallet and bank books, done over, of course. I have a thousand dollars cash, which I saved at home months ago, and I had my mother transfer my Georgetown Bank account to San Diego, under her first name and maiden name with my consent. The ATM card has me as Maggie Malone, and that's what my "new" Birth Certificate, Social Security Card and all other I.D. will read from now until... well, until we're free..." 

"I assume the ATM card namimg me Billy "Spunky" Freeman was Doggett's idea?" 

"Actually, the Lone Gunmen were responsible for our new identities, "Billy".Anything they had stored away for us was retrieved after they died, by Skinner and me personally. I had no idea you ACTUALLY unpacked that far," she teased. "I'll call the kitchen and order more coffee." 

"I think I'm going to need it, "Maggie". I didn't sleep much because of some beautiful, seductive red-head and her wonderful way of..." Mulder's cell phone interrupted them as Scully hung up the room phone. "Hello." 

"Get a pen and write this down, because I'm on my way to work and I'm not gonna repeat myself." The voice was unmistakably Doggett's. 

Mulder found a pen and paper. "Shoot." 

"Check out around 9:00 this morning and drive to the abandoned service station just where the main drag ends. There'll be a beige Caravan parked and all gassed up. You'll find further directions in the van. They tell you what to do after you get to Placerville, Nevada. Scully's got the map and Monica red-lined the route. Check into Glen's Motor Inn and Mulder, try to remember to use your new name, Spunky, not Spooky. Be careful." 

"That we shall do, John. Look, thanks for everything." Mulder sounded as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his chest. "Oh, and it's "Billy" to you." 

"Don't worry about thanking me, just get ready to leave. Monica will send some info. you'll need in five days. Don't go out too often. If you do, keep your heads low and your eyes wide open." The phone beeped and Doggett was off the line. 

"Sailing orders?" Scully inquired hopefully. "Please tell me we're heading out!" 

"Aye, Starbuck. We set sail at 9:00. Pack up, check out, and anchors aweigh." 

"Where to, Captain Delicious?" she purred. Her eyes were definitely bedroom, not travel. 

"A new vessel, and then we go ashore at Placerville, Nevada. Further supplies to come, and more freedom to stretch our legs if we're careful." 

Scully became concerned for Mulder's state of mind. She knew he hated not being on the move. Her face became white, her eyes saddened. "You still feel like you're in prison, don't you? Let's get the hell out of here fast." That said, she leaned into his body and gave him a squeeze. One long, passionate kiss, and she went off to pack as quickly as possible. 

As Mulder gathered his belongings, he thought to himself, "All my Psychology training at Oxford and I couldn't see it. Scully knows me better than I know myself." 

Scully appeared minutes later, never having packed so quickly in her life. 

"Weigh anchor, Ahab!" 

"Yo-ho-ho! That's my line!" 

"I made you Ahab! I gave you the power, the role..." 

"Yeah, but I'm immersed in the role," Mulder quipped as he opened the door for her. "VERY IMMERSED." 

Pattie. 

  
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
